real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
If Everyone Goes Right, We Go Left
is the season premiere of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview 18 new contestants start a new journey. Pre-season, the 18 selected contestants were asked to make a test and participate in a challenge, which was held for only themselves. Their results caused them to be on one of the three selected tribes, having Brains, Brawn and Beauty as the possible results. 6 people who are here because of their strategic insight of the game, their passion for science or math and their ability to plot out their way to the end are put on the Bouéni tribe, also known as the Brains tribe. Abbey, Aidan, Bethany, Kara, Luke and Sesam scored the best on this type of game. The 6 people who go into daily life with a big smile on their face, their ability to be friends and be popular around their group and overall being able to play a social game are put on the Acoua tribe, also known as the Beauty tribe. Colleen, Edgar, Gregg, Kenny, Nataly and Romilda scored the best on this part. And the last 6 people are chosen because of their strong physical appearance, their ability to pull anything into the table to win competitions and being able to win them actually are put on the Chiconi tribe, also known as the Brawn tribe. The 6 who were chosen for this tribe were Carl, Heather, Keaton, Lana, Matthew and Xing Li. Looking at the tribes, you see there are differences. Not every smart contestants looks geeky, not every beauty is only beautiful from the outside and not every brawn needs muscles. This season, we chose purely of the inside of people and how they came out on their test results. At Bouéni, Sesam and Abbey quickly bond because of their strong personalities. Abbey says that she knows she won't be able to get along with someone like Bethany and right off the bet the two new formed allies decide to go for Bethany once they lose. While Bethany doesn't know about anything and focuses herself on getting food together with Luke who is just walking around, Kara and Aidan bond as well. Aidan feels like Kara is totally his type of person he can bond with and Kara feels okay with Aidan. At Acoua, everyone decides to work on the shelter. Edgar tries to take the lead but gets shot down by Gregg who decides that he, Kenny and Colleen will work on the shelter and the others could get some food. While Gregg, Kenny and Colleen work on the shelter, Edgar and Romilda walk in the woods to get some food. Edgar tells Romilda he feels kinda conflicted about Gregg trying to dictate them but Romilda thinks it's good to have someone calling the shots. At Chinconi, it looks like everyone knows what they have to do immediately. Carl, Matthew, Lana and Xing Li work on the shelter. Heather is making fire and Keaton found banana's. Heather quickly feels like an outsider, seeing the others putting a lot of effort in the shelter. She makes an confessional, saying she would feel more welcome in the brains tribe but she knows that if they lose today, she can work her way to the top. The challenge is won by Chinconi. Bouéni gets second. Acoua gets third and goes to tribal council tonight. At Acoua, the pressure is on because no one wants to go home first. Gregg and Kenny talk about who to vote for. Gregg says that he feels that Nataly is their weakest link, not helping much in tribe and being weak in challenges. Kenny fully agrees. They talk with Colleen and Romilda about this. After their talk, Nataly approaches Colleen and she asks what should be done tonight. Colleen lies and says that voting Edgar would be a smart choice. Nataly says that she trusts Colleen and that she wants to go far with her. Edgar approaches Nataly then, telling her that they should go for Gregg because he's bossy and excluding them from everything. Edgar promises Nataly safety if she agrees on working together in the future. Edgar then talks to Romilda about this all and she feels like they should just go with the majority and vote out Nataly. Tribal Council: Jeff asks some basic questions, like how tribe has been and what should be done tonight. Edgar says that it's majority rules but that he's concerned about the future. Gregg says that whoever brings good addition to the tribe stays. Romilda frowns for a moment but then looks calm. The tribe votes and Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . . Nataly . . . . . Nataly . . . . . Gregg . . . . . . Nataly . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte . . . Nataly (5-1) Nataly grabs her stuff, looking very dissapointed. She puts up a fake smile to the tribe, wishes them luck and leaves tribal council after her torch gets snuffed.